The present invention relates to hat attachments and, more particularly, to hat attachment clips that enable a person to removably couple a hat to an article of clothing such as a belt.
Once a hat is taken off a person's head, he either has to hold it in his hand, fold or squeeze it into a pocket or bag, or place it somewhere not on their person. In all these situations, the hat becomes either a burden or the hat may be misplaced. Alternatively, the hat must continue to be worn on his head, which may be inappropriate in some circumstances.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for holding a hat when removed from a person's head. Most notably, a hat rack having multiple prongs or rods extending away from a central post is useful for holding coats, hats, or the like. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing or proposed devices are still ineffective when a person desires to stow a hat while remote from a traditional hat and coat rack.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hat attachment clip that enables a person to secure a hat to an article of clothing when it is no longer desired to wear the hat on his head. Further, it would be desirable to have a hat attachment clip having a double clip configuration in which a rear portion is selectively attached to an article of clothing such as a belt and a front portion configured to receive and secure a hat.